castleminerzfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Dan67
I'm Dan67 im a gamer/editor and high school student, I love the wikis and with my Gaming knowledge i will try to make all the Dull games into Awesome Games. (Dan67 18:15, January 11, 2012 (UTC)) Hello, am I allowed to make improvements to the "Axes" page because I had noticed your warning there. I am planning to fix up some Spelling/Grammar and add a category. Ascendant Awesome 05:25, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that stupid ipod wouldn't let me edit right so yeah you can edit the page as long as it's game related.Dan67 14:13, February 16, 2012 (UTC) No problem for helping out on the gun stuff. Just here to help. Lol. Choolio123 22:46, March 1, 2012 (UTC) You Betrayed GruntMiner and the CastleMiner wikia D: Okay, I guess the gun pics are good but I don't think we sghould be doing it for the ores.Ascendant Awesome 22:59, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey are you an admin or anything because I think someone greifed the mobs pages...Ascendant Awesome 03:11, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Choolio put or something, and I put (Removed delete tag-Minerman). Lol I think I accidently put your talk page in deletion when I was posting acomment!!?Ascendant Awesome 03:24, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, just curious but what is a renamon ? Civilwargeek 03:26, March 19, 2012 (UTC) My Gamertag Yeah, either I spelled it wrong or you spelled it wrong, but here it is: DarkViper999 Remember, no spaces. If I get the time, I'll see if I can add you. Viper999 21:20, April 6, 2012 (UTC)Viper999 Adoption Request Hey Dan, I've been asking a few guys here (Civilwargeek, Viper999) if they wanted to be admins of this wiki so that it could make working here easier and you could get rid of griefers and trolls. I also wanted to ask you, I can't give you that authority, but if you haven't already you could make an adoption request at Wikia Central. I would have also asked the top contributors but they haven't been active lately. Anyway, think it over an hopefully you can be an Admin here - Minerman Undead Page It isn't a false link btw, the only reason I took so long to edit it was because I was typing with one hand lol ;) -Minerman Please Dear Dan: Please learn that the word is spelled Diamond and not Dia'moun'd. And also, the word "than" is usually used when comparing two things, not "then." Thanks, The person who fixes all your edits. Creative Mode Hey Dan, finally got it. The last update for the CastleMiners' left a new pair of promo codes that allowed me to get Creative Mode. Yeah, this is good news since I share the console with my brother who also has Creative Mode (he redeemed the original code first). So yeah, you'll probably see me playing CastleMiner Z more so I can craft my world. Oh yeah, and did you unlock Dragon Endurance yet? If not, we should work together to get Bloodstone weapons to hunt the Undead Dragon down. Viper999 05:14, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Important Decision Hello Dan. So as you know all three of us (You, me, and Viper) have put up requests for adoption of this wiki as admins. Now, I asked the admin that handled my request if we could all do a joint adoption of this wiki. He said (more or less) that we could do that. He wants to know who we wanted to be admins and who we wanted to be bureaucrats. I checked and a bureaucrat is basically like the founder of a wiki who can grant admin status and take it away along with admin duties if he is given those also. So what we need to all decide is who should get bureaucrat and who gets admin. We could also ask him if we could all be bureaucrat or we could have one (who could add the others later if we need to). So I am going to bring it up that we need to make the decision of who will be bureaucrat(s). Our AR:Request is here. I will post our response there when we have made a decision so don't go and talk in it please. The discussion page will be here. Civilwargeek 22:07, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Congrats Welp, we're finally admins! Hey I reverted the background because you didn't ask anyone before changing it, and honestly I don't like it. Next time ask before you do a major change like that. Civilwargeek 23:39, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Theme Sick, man. Kind of gives this Wiki a better feeling now... REVISION: Wait, now just read the previous talk page message by Civilwargeek. Could have sworn something changed. Viper999 00:37, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, didn't mean to put a damper on the fact that we can do that now, just wanted to make sure you knew that you need to discuss with the other mods before doing a major change like that. Seeing as viper likes it, that makes it 2 to 1 so I'll change it back. Hope we're all good now. Civilwargeek 03:17, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Badges Hey Dan, did you edit the Badges/Medals? I like it ^^. But to be honest, I find the Gift from Renamon badge name a little contraversial as it might lead to problems with other users like Civilwargeek. Viper999 02:37, May 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- I like them too. Except for "No lies here" I don't think makes sense. And Viper is right, I think "A gift from renamon" should be renamed to something more CastleMiner appropriate, instead of appealing to you. Just my two bits. Civilwargeek 03:43, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Forgive Me Don't worry Dan, I'm not mad at you. I'm just concerned that you aren't collaborating with me and Civilwargeek when you are doing this kind of editing on the Wiki. Your work is good, but we need to all agree on some of the major changes on this Wiki. Keep up the good work. Viper999 17:17, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Minecraft Does it say who bans you on the wiki? If it does, maybe I can talk about it with that admin. Speaking of which, I should pay a visit to that wiki. EDIT: Oops, this was from me, Viper. Forgot to sign in. Viper999 17:41, May 9, 2012 (UTC) I was banned when I was about to talk to someone on mine craft the admin bans me without warning me.--Dan67 17:47, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Was up Everything's all good, Dan, thanks for asking. My mic officially gave up on me, so yeah, that pretty much sucks. The crappiest one at Ross will do, next time I go there soon I hope. If only summer came that much sooner too, as I want to catch up on my shows and finally clean up and use that bench in the garage. As for now, stuck in a classroom half-packed with idiots for CSTs, my version of hell. You coping with life as good as I am? Viper999 22:50, May 16, 2012 (UTC) User: SPARTAN S1298 Hey Dan, not like you did anything wrong and stuff, but why did you block SPARTAN S1298? Just curious if he did anything wrong, like nonsense and vandalism. 'EDIT:' Alright, that's a fair enough reason to block him, good work Dan. ^^ Viper999 22:49, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey, don't want to be the downer (as usual sadly -_- ) but according to wikia rules we're supposed to believe that wikia users make edits in good faith unless its obvious vandalism. Things like blog posts should not result in a ban. The banhammer should only be used in extreme cases as it discourages honest users from editing this wiki. Oh well. I think we're still doing a pretty good job. Civilwargeek 23:51, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh.... Hmm..... Well then keep up the good work, just go easier on the banhammer. Join the chat now if you want Civilwargeek Sorry wasnt paying attention. In the chat now Civilwargeek 00:18, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dan. I'm back to editing on this wiki. I see your an admin now, awesome. Ascendant Awesome 00:52, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay...So... Can I be an Admin? :3 I think i'll be active from now on.Ascendant Awesome 01:19, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Ah ok, that makes sense, though how did you guys get to be adminstrators in the first place? Ascendant Awesome 01:24, May 26, 2012 (UTC) So... Anyone else active on this wiki? Aight Will do. Viper999 06:28, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Fixed Reverted it to an older edit. Viper999 04:57, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Update Thanks for the compliment. Oh, and here you go ^^: Facebook Link Viper999 (talk) 19:52, July 27, 2012 (UTC) What is what am I doingSkunk99999 (talk) 00:32, August 2, 2012 (UTC) If I think what your asking me is, I'm trying to beat everyone in bagde score and become a admin!Skunk99999 (talk) 00:36, August 2, 2012 (UTC) I put on pictures, I don't add false information, and don't worry, the wiki will like it and I also plan to add avertisment, in otherwords we need more people, so when I get the chance I will go to chat rooms and interdouse, imagain this could be a huge wiki!Skunk99999 (talk) 00:45, August 2, 2012 (UTC) And Nightime in castle miner z, by the waySkunk99999 (talk) 00:47, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Link I dunno. :( Viper999 (talk) 05:23, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Nope Nothing much is going on at the moment. So far just one edit and the usual comments. Civilwargeek (talk) 23:33, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Issue Seriously, please stop being so rough with newcomers. Comments don't matter to the validity of an article anyway. I typically ignore them as they have no sway when a reader looks at the article. They are merely what the community thinks of the subject. As long as they don't present false information in a way that implies they are solid fact, nothing should come of them. You cant critisize what a user comments unless its profane. This new guy may turn out to be a griefer, but he hasn't done anything yet. Give him a chance before you give him a full rebuttal. I appreciate that you are defensive of the integrity of this wiki, but it is a user edited space, so you must let the users do as we please. We merely guide. Civilwargeek (talk) 18:53, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Ya thats fine. Just put it in the old spot, below the important stuff, above the polls, and we should be fine. I cant participate though because of school (AP courses and such), and soccer (Games every other day) so I don't have time to get on Xbox. You and viper can work something out though. I'm fine with it. Vandalism Fix You are welcome. ^^ Viper999 (talk) 16:01, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Celebrating 18 Months of CastleMiner Z Interesting contest. Though where would they be able to post these videos is what concerns me. A page solely for all the submissions perhaps? I have no idea about making and posting videos on YouTube, so I guess I'm outta the picture. X) Viper999 (talk) 23:48, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Being Watched Do you mean the date of the release for 1.5? I was merely adding the information given and not speculating on it. Alertfiend (talk) 00:19, October 6, 2012 (UTC) (Sorry if that upset you) (P.S.) Looks better without a set date now :) Alertfiend (talk) 00:22, October 6, 2012 (UTC) New Content Hope this page answers the previous question you left on my talk page. Make sure to click on 'dem page links. ^^ Viper999 (talk) 05:00, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Notification Sorry Dan, forgot to inform you that CastleMiner Facebook provides the most canon and reliable information, and that's why I'm changing it up a bit. It's ought to come out soon. Viper999 (talk) 08:36, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Gotcha Just make sure you see who the edits are made from. If it's from me, it's totally truthful info. Viper999 (talk) 23:57, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Congrats Thanks, just glad this wiki will get to attract more users with this exciting update and all. Viper999 (talk) 15:20, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ??? You are talking about the Alien Crash Site Biome, no? I updated it so I moved information (that pre-dates before it was even confirmed in the update) to it's designated page and to redirect information to users that may prove to be useful to them. Viper999 (talk) 00:41, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: UFO Er, there isn't such a thing as a UFO in CastleMiner Z, but there are videos and images displaying the meteorite (which you must be talking about). It can be found on the Alien Crash Site Biome page in the gallery. Viper999 (talk) 00:38, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Grenade Page Oh sorry, I was just thinking we could have each explosive item have its own page, and then redirect to Explosives or something. Sorry :P Tactical Cookies (talk) 04:20, January 8, 2013 (UTC)Tactical Cookies Troll Er, I think it's a little too late about that block, Dan X). Eh, whatever, the bastard deserved it. Viper999 (talk) 02:14, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Thank u for your support:) I will contact you if I have any questions. ~NCBW~ (talk) 14:56, March 8, 2013 (UTC) ~~NCBW~~ Hello, what do you think they should add in the next castle miner z update, just asking.Tman030 (talk) 16:02, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Update Don't worry bro, keeping down the fort here just peachy-like. Oh, and there is a signature button at the top of with the edit tools (right under the link button and to the right of the strike through button. Either that or you type ~ 4x (4 times) to automatically put your signature (I'd give you an example, but it would just replace it with my signature immediately). Viper999 (talk) 23:53, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Rule 8 Well, I suppose you have a point, just thought it'd be better for the community, that's all. Didn't really mean to discourage international players, but if you think it might, you're more than welcome to remove it. Viper999 (talk) 02:12, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dan67, It's kinda funny when i spawn with a bloodstone pick in endurence and when i play online my friends join me and they only have a stone pick. XD Sorry for my spelling errors :( Tman030 (talk) 17:22, May 14, 2013 (UTC) In regards to Tman A little much don't you think? Alright, the category spamming wasn't necessary, but I don't think the man meant much harm, we all do mistakes like that, trial and error. The ban for a day is probably ideal enough, but just don't make it a week, mkay? Well, least I know you have a good eye on the matter. Viper999 (talk) 02:56, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dan67, Im sorry for making you go thru all that trouble of fixing every page. Tman030 (talk) 17:39, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Some douchbag on another wiki I hate this one guy on another wiki, just because i posted the link to a site, he said he was going to ban me just for posting a link, he a mormon Tman030 (talk) 13:12, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Um, I think you meant "moron", Tman. But either way, I dislike Mormons too. :) Viper999 (talk) 22:45, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dan67, is a admin only on one wiki, or is it on every wiki. Tman030 (talk) 13:10, May 24, 2013 (UTC) New wiki Hey Dan67, do you want to create a new wiki, it will be You, Viper999, Civilwargeek and me. I just cant figure out what game it should be. :| Tman030 (talk) 22:04, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Murder Miners sounds good, do you have it? Tman030 (talk) 19:52, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Promo Codes You recently deleted a page that I made, Promo Codes, saying that it was taken from Castleminer Wiki. I had never even seen the article on Castleminer Wiki until after I wrote the page. I referenced information from my own website, which I obtained by reverse engineering the game. I would appreciate if you would undelete the page, as I put quite a bit of effort into it. —Supertech1 T/ / 21:21, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :And now it's back? I must be seeing things. Sorry —Supertech1 T/ / 21:22, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry, I was being stupid and visiting Promo Code. —Supertech1 T/ / 21:33, September 4, 2013 (UTC)